1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle sun visor including a damper that prevents generation of hitting noise that is generated if a sun visor body hits a ceiling surface of a vehicle cabin when the sun visor body is rotated to a stored position at which the sun visor body is disposed along the ceiling surface of the vehicle cabin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle sun visor described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-12028 (JP 2002-12028 A) has been known. The vehicle sun visor described in JP 2002-12028 A includes a support shaft fitted to a ceiling surface of a vehicle cabin; a sun visor body that is rotatable about a longitudinal axis of the support shaft between a stored position at which the sun visor body is disposed along the ceiling surface of the vehicle cabin and a use range where the sun visor body is able to block light; and a damper that prevents generation of hitting noise that is generated if the sun visor body hits the ceiling surface of the vehicle cabin when the sun visor body is rotated to the stored position. The damper damps rotational movement of the sun visor body using resistance of a fluid.
The damper used in the vehicle sun visor in related art is configured to generate a damping force for constantly damping the rotational movement of the sun visor body. Therefore, the rotational movement is influenced by the damping force of the damper even when the sun visor body rotates to a desired light blocking position. Thus, operability (usability) of the vehicle sun visor is degraded.